Vida de Médico
by big bih buh
Summary: Lily aprendeu que é importante, também, se enfrentar. Para Napô.


**Oneshot Vida de Médico **Capítulo único

A Harry Potter Fanfic, Lílian Evans, General. Todos os direitos reservados a J.K. Rowling

"_nada a fazer _

_se não esquecer o medo"_

(Caçador de mim – 14 Bis)

- Boa noite, Sra. Lima – cumprimentou uma doutora de cabelos ruivos abrindo a cortina número 4 do hospital St. Mark. Na cama, uma mulher aparentando estar no melhor de seus 40 anos, de cabelos preto-azulado, estava lendo uma revista de fofoca que tinha como matéria principal a "receita de como emagrecer em 60 dias".

Lily Evans torceu o nariz ao ver a noticia de capa, mas tentou ignorar, pois sabia que não era mais forte que a mídia. "Deve ser mais uma daquelas receitas cheias de comidas que ninguém tem na geladeira", pensou ela, encarando-a séria. Ao ver a med-student que acompanhara seu caso desde que entrara ali, a Sra. Lima sorriu e, envergonhada, escondeu a revista.

- Hm, Boa noite, Sra. Lima – cumprimentou Lily novamente, segurando uma prancheta.

- Boa noite, Lily, como vai a faculdade?

- Muito bem, Sra. Melissa – disse a ruiva, sorrindo-lhe. – Em breve espero começar minha residência.

- Oh, vai fazê-la aqui? – perguntou a Sra. Lima sorrindo.

- Não, espero fazê-la em outro local – disse Lily. – O St. Mark já me enjoou, só numa semana. Espero fazer em um local mais agradável para mim.

- Oh, entendo – disse Melissa. – Mas em todo hospital é assim, Lily, não se engane – tentou aconselhar – Mas, me diga, quando vou sair daqui?

A ruiva soltou um suspiro, tentando adiar a resposta; já estava cansada de ficar ali ao lado daquela senhora que futricava demais em sua vida, apesar de ser agradável às vezes. Sentia-se cansada. Olhou para as páginas amarelas do prontuário, onde estava escrito que a Sra. Melissa Lima tinha cálculo renal.

Ela soltou um bocejo e passou a ver as letras das folhas todas confusas e embaralhadas, devido ao sono.

Apesar da aparência séria, Lílian Evans, mais conhecida como Lily, tinha 23 anos e havia acabado de ingressar no hospital St. Mark como med-student, vinda da faculdade de Medicina como uma das melhores alunas do seu ano. Porém, ela, secretamente, começava a pensar que Medicina não era sua área. Sentia-se insegura diante dos vários casos diferentes e que exigiam ação rápida do profissional, no hospital. Porém, tentava segurar-se. Quando encontrou o olhar da Sra. Lima, Remus Lupin, o residente-sênior que recebera a função de instruí-la e avaliá-la.

- Oh, Lily, você está ai – afirmou Remus, entrando na área que a cortina cercava, e encarou a sua estudante com a cara inchada, quase dormindo em pé. Ele segurou seu ombro e olhou para a Sra. Melissa. – Sra. Melissa, como se sente?

- Belissamamente Belíssima Bem – respondeu ela, sorrindo-lhe de forma exagerada. O Dr. Soltou uma risadinha e tirou o estetoscópio do seu pescoço, afim de uma última avaliação. – Hmm... tudo parece okay. Lily, me dê o prontuário.

- Aqui, Remus – entregou a prancheta e observou o moreno assiná-la.

- Pronto – disse ele, entregando à enfermeira que estava ao lado da cama. – Está liberada, Sra. Melissa. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Obrigada, doutor, foi um prazer ficar aqui essa semana – disse Melissa sorrindo dessa vez bondosamente. – Pois tive dois ótimos profissionais cuidando de mim. Obrigada.

O Dr. Lupin sorriu-lhe, como forma de agradecimento, e puxou Lily pelo ombro, como se guiasse-a pelos corredores e pararam em frente à máquina de café.

- Primeira lição de "como sobreviver" – instruiu Remus. – Mantenha sempre um café próximo a você, principalmente quando o plantão parecer que nunca vai acabar.

- Mas ele nunca acaba – falou Lily, tomando o seu café.

- Então, não deixe de tomar café – falou o moreno, sorrindo.

- Ah, não sei porque virei médica – confessou a ruiva, seus anseios de meses atrás.

- Bem, hora meio imprópria para desistir, não? – falou o Lupin, quando seus bipes começaram a tocar, pedindo a presença deles na sala de trauma 2. – Vamos lá, vamos aprender, Lily.

Ela sentiu algo se contrair em sua barriga, como um nervoso que há muito não sentia. De repente, Lílian viu sua mão começar a tremer, junto com sua confiança. Seus pés locomoveram-se sós e, quando percebeu, estava correndo atrás de Lupin, para a sala de trauma 2.

Na sala de trauma, um médico que Lily conhecia de vista, e uma enfermeira estavam cuidando do paciente. Ela quis se aproximar mais para ver o rosto do paciente, mas, ao vê-lo, saltou, instintivamente, para trás, assustada. Remus olhou para ela.

- Tudo bem, Lily – disse Remus. – O primeiro queimado é assim mesmo.

Ela tampou a boca com a mão, como se quisesse mordê-la para impedir algo que poderia sair de lá à simples visão daquela anomalia. O rosto do paciente estava marrom, com algumas áreas rosadas, de onde saia pus. Do nada, todos os seus conhecimentos sobre queimados fugiu-lhe e ela não sabia o que fazer. Era uma leiga observadora diante de toda a ação dos médicos.

- Lily! – chamou Dr. Lupin, percebendo que ela estava paralisada. – Vá sentar-se no corredor!

- N-não – disse ela, tomando ar e aproximando-se da maca. – Eu consigo.

- Ok então – disse Lupin e dirigiu-se à enfermeira. – CBC, exame de sangue, álcool, 2mg de morfina.

- Pulso a 19/12, batidas a 130 – disse a enfermeira, quando a máquina apitou. – Taquicardia. Respiração em 87.

- Vamos entubar, folley 32 – disse Lily.

- Você tem certeza...? – perguntou Remus. Já havia ensinado à ruiva a entubar, mas ela ainda parecia chocada com o momento.

- Tem certeza, Remus? – a enfermeira perguntou e, ao ver Lily confirmar com a cabeça, o moreno confirmou à enfermeira.

- Então, vamos lá. – disse ele, administrando os remédios, mas sem tirar os olhos de Evans, que observava a garganta do paciente cuidadosamente e tentou inserir o tubo.

- Pronto – respondeu Lily, saindo de perto do paciente, mas o quadro não mudou.

- Respiração em 86. – falou a enfermeira, curiosa.

Remus parou para pensar e, ao encontrar a solução, olhou espantado para Lily.

- Você colocou o folley no esôfago! – exclamou ele, agitado. O outro médico soltou um muxoxo alto seguido de um palavrão, e todos movimentaram-se afim de reverter a situação, que passou de mal a crítica.

A Evans não sabia o que fazer, sentia-se nervosa e seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca, tamanho o nervosismo. O mundo pareceu-se resumir àquela sala pequena, e sua vida parecia que não ia sair daquele momento. Até que veio a ordem de Lupin.

- Lílian, espere-me na sala de espera! – ordenou ele, rígido, fazendo Lily não ter outra alternativa, se não sair correndo dali.

- Remus, não seja tão duro com a menina – disse a enfermeira, severa. – Ela é iniciante ainda.

- Ah, droga – exclamou ele ao ouvir a máquina apitar.

**--XX--**

Lily estava sentada na cadeira da sala de espera, com o rosto molhado por lágrimas que caiam incessantemente. Ela enfiou o rosto entre as mãos e começou a soluçar. Quando uma pessoa sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Hei, não precisa chorar – falou um rapaz ao seu lado. Ela não queria olhar para ninguém, sentia-se péssima.

"Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção, se eu tivesse desistido logo dessa merda" – pensava ela, ignorando o rapaz.

- Você quer? – perguntou ele, oferecendo-lhe o refrigerante. Mesmo ainda tremendo, Lílian olhou para o rapaz, afim que o fizesse calar a boca logo.

- Não precisa – falou ela, tentando tomar o controle novamente e limpando as lágrimas. Apoiou o seu queixo numa das mãos e ficou olhando vagamente para o nada que era a sala de visitas. Quando percebeu o refrigerante perto dela de novo.

- Vamos, tome – disse ele sorrindo bondosamente. – Açúcar faz bem para animar.

- Que teoria médica sem fundamento – Lílian pegou o refrigerante e o abriu rapidamente, fazendo o rapaz rir.

- Pois saiba que eu sou tão médico quanto você – disse ele. – Fiz faculdade de Medicina aos 16, terminei com 22, virei cirurgião aos 25, fiz pós, mestrado e doutorado e se digo que açúcar é bom, é porque é.

- Nossa – surpreendeu-se Lily. – Você não parece tão velho.

- Inteligência não é sinal de velhice – falou ele, brincando.

- É, é que é raro encontrar jovens inteligentes – disse a ruiva, limpando as lágrimas.

- Você parece ser muito inteligente – disse ele, e Lily a encarou. – Sou James Potter.

- Lílian Evans – disse ela, apertando a mão dele.

- Então, o que uma moça tão inteligente fazia chorando? – perguntou James, com um sorriso amistoso.

- Ah, você vai zombar de mim – disse a ruiva, insegura. – Eu fui uma estúpida.

- Não se preocupe, é fazendo merda que se aduba a vida – riu ele. – Em breve você estará rindo disso.

- Eu quase matei alguém! – Lily exclamou, desesperada. – Eu intubei o esôfago ao invés da traquéia! Meu Deus!

- Meu Deus! – exclamou James junto, arregalando os olhos. – Você cabulou as aulas de Medicina?

- Não! – exclamou Lílian mais uma vez. – Eu só acho que não quero isso pra mim!

James ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, então encarou-a nos olhos.

- De que ano você é? – perguntou ele.

- Sou med-student ainda.

- Não se preocupe, med-students costumam fazer besteiras – disse o Potter. – E ninguém pode culpá-los, pois eles estão aqui para aprender. Agora, se você não acha que é isso o que quer fazer, deve sair logo. Mas você tem certeza?

- Eu não sei – disse Lílian. – Eu me sinto cansada, é muito corriqueiro essa emergência. Mas me sinto bem quando salvo alguém.

- Eu também pensava assim – disse James. – Eu fui cirurgião. Hoje, sou aposentado.

- O que?

- É. Quebrei minha mão – disse ele. – Nunca mais vou ser o mesmo, por isso eu recebo minha aposentadoria.

- Deus – exclamou Lily. – E como quebrou a mão?

- Ah – disse James olhando para a mão. – Quando eu tinha 15 anos, eu andava de skate. Encontrei os filhos de uns amigos meus e resolvi mostrar que ainda estava em forma. Levei uma queda e por sorte só quebrei a mão. Justamente a esquerda, a que eu uso.

- Dizem que os canhotos costumam ser mais inteligentes do que os destros – disse Lily.

- Ah, isso é verdade! – disse James, sorrindo, fingindo se amostrar. Ela abriu um sorriso e sentiu-se melhor. O sorriso do Potter era contagiante. – Enfim, Lily... não precisa desistir ainda. Ainda está só no começo. Quando conseguir a residência, passe pela Cirurgia. É interessante. É mais calmo, você marca a hora... – eles riram, cúmplices. – Eu também fiquei pensando em desistir, quando passei pela emergência, por isso que poucos médicos resolvem ficar aqui. É coisa de louco.

- Hei, não fale assim – disse a ruiva. – Um dos melhores médicos que conheci, trabalha aqui.

- Oras, ele pode ser louco e bom também – brincou o moreno, dando um sorriso maroto. Lily deixou-se levar por aquele sorriso, sentindo-se feliz. Quando uma enfermeira apareceu ali.

- Sr. Potter – chamou ela. – Seu filho nasceu, parabéns. É um saudável menino.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e levantou-se. Lílian sentiu no peito, seu coração remexer-se, incomodado, mas só fez uma caretinha e levantou-se, disposta a parabenizá-lo pelo acontecimento.

- Parabéns – disse ela, sorrindo de verdade. – Sua esposa é muito sortuda de ter um rapaz paciente e alegre assim do seu lado.

- Ah, Lily, isso é que nem na Medicina – disse James, sorrindo. – É só continuar tentando.

- Obrigada – disse ela. – Pela ajuda. – Viu o Potter abrir um sorriso, e percebeu Lupin aproximando-se rapidamente, com uma expressão de alívio ao vê-la.

- Quer ir conhecer o meu filho? – perguntou ele, orgulhoso.

- Depois eu passo lá – prometeu ela. – Eu tenho que falar com alguém antes.

- Tudo bem – disse ele e bateu no ombro dela. – Foi um prazer, Lily. – e saiu, quando Remus se aproximava; ela percebeu que ele tinha lavado o rosto e tinha trocado o jaleco por uma bata verde do hospital.

- Lílian! – chamou ele, meio incomodado. – É... posso conversar com você?

- Olha, Remus, eu... – tentou argumentar ela.

- Não, tudo bem – disse ele. – Eu fui grosso demais com você, deveria ter me controlado mais, ter te ajudado, porque você que sofreu o maior abalo aqui.

- Tudo bem, Remus – disse Lily e ficaram sem jeito naquele momento de desculpas. – Er... você trocou de roupa.

- Ah, é – disse ele. – Tivemos que fazer uma traqueosquemia, e o sangue espirrou em mim.

- Sorte – disse Lily franzindo as sobrancelhas, já melhor.

- Olha, você quer uma carona? – perguntou Remus. – Foi uma noite bem difícil e o seu turno está acabando...

- Não, não precisa – disse Lily, suspirando e sentindo o ar de choro ainda. Ela viu a expressão incomodada dele e sorriu-lhe. – Não fique preocupado. O paciente...?

- Tudo bem com ele – afirmou Remus. – Foi um errinho normal entre os med-students e... olha, não quer mesmo?

- Não, obrigada – disse ela, pegando a lata de refrigerante e dirigindo-se à recepção do hospital.

- Hei – chamou ele. – Te vejo amanhã?

Lílian olhou para ele e pensou por alguns minutos, abrindo um sorriso em seguida. – Claro. – E foi em direção à sala de descanso dos médicos.

Ela resolveu continuar o ciclo e não sucumbir. Porque, o que Lily aprendeu naquela noite, ela levaria para o resto da vida e ainda tentaria repassar: o importante é nunca desistir.

-

-

N/a: AEAEAEAEAE! Parabééns, Lúúh! Oh, Napô, eu te amo tanto, guria, espero que essa fic seja do seu agrado. Adorei escrevê-la, apesar de estar achando-a meio confusa. Em compensação, tenho planos, agora, para Remus/Lily. (66)

Fiquem atentos.

**Bianca Bion. **


End file.
